


Angels prey, demons hunt

by Faerie_reader



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Demon AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non magic AU, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, angel!verse, how does i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_reader/pseuds/Faerie_reader
Summary: Arthur is a vessel hopping fallen angel general. His hobbies include; taking walks in the lowest circle of hell, petting his hell hound, and watching his human prey Merlin. Did I forget to mention that Merlin is a monk and can kill Arthur?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in later chapters. Sorry if that's just what you came for.

I watch the dark haired man inside the monastery from the darkness of a tree. Leaning against it I eat an apple that was hanging from it. I take a bite then hold it out to inspect it. Looking at it makes me recall when Eve first picked the forbidden fruit. I was young then. Only a thousand years old. I am a fallen angel and the young monk will be my prey, like Eve was for Lucifer.

I look up at the moon and it seems to smile down at me; a crazy bloody smile. There will be blood on this night.

Picking out bits of Apple from between my teeth i throw the core away. It turns black as soon as it leaves my hand and shrivels. Watching it, it soon turns to black smoke and floats away in the wind. 

Looking away I see the other monks are all asleep. Just me and my prey now,who is not done praying. I frown. Seriously, how long does it take? Even as an angel I prayed shorter than this man. 

I roll my head back. I look human. A young girl in a short white dress who was playing in the backyard of her house. Eleven or twelve I would say. Shame she could be damaged by me using her. Returning this body will be easy and hopefully it'll survive for more use.

I sigh a bit and look over at the stone window. The candle went out.  
The man has finally finished praying and is rolling back the covers of his straw bed before getting in. I smile and feel my sharp pointed teeth nick my lips. Licking them I creep towards the man's bed. 

He smells nice... Very nice. No sign of infections in the blood or anything else. I force myself to wait in the pale moonlight outside a delicious smelling feast. Can't drain him, have to pace myself. If I want more blood for days to come I must be careful. He finally stops turning and I listen. Heartbeat and breathing are regular and slow. He's asleep:time to eat.  
Licking my lips again, I slip in through the small window. He doesn't stir and I hover over his bed. No sign of him being awake. His body is still and his long neck is pale in the moonlight.  
Maybe some other night...  
I lift my hands to pull blood from him. His mouth opens slightly as I pull about a tablespoon of blood from him. It floats out his throat slowly and into my gaping mouth. I gulp it down greedily and smack my lips. Tilting my head back and gasp as the warm blood through me. So pure, especially since he's a monk. Sure, he can kill me by saying a certain prayer that certain members of my half brother Jesus's faith can perform, him included. But the danger only fuels my excitement and makes his blood that much sweeter. He is divine.  
Suddenly I realize the man has awoken. His heartbeat is sped up. He is staring at me and has a look of confusion on his rather adorable face. He's quite young, maybe thirty? He has bright blue eyes that even dulled by sleep are exquisite. He looks befuddled and sleepy, like a panda that woke from a nap. His short black hair is mussed around and he doesn't seem to realize there's a child in his cell. 

I stare at him for a few seconds before disappearing. I materialize a few miles away and pant then cough at the smell of sulfur I gave off. Moving place to place in the blink of an eye burned the blood I so nicely and recently acquired. Good thing I've decided to keep this monk as my pet human. I will have so much fun playing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin reflects over what he's seen while brutality maiming tomatoes.

I can't believe what I saw last night. A young girl was in my cell. Then she just vanished! Strangely it smelled like sulfur in my room all day. 

"Brother Merlin! Don't pull up the tomatoes!" I look up to see a brother is keenly watching me. I stop pulling weeds to asses where I am. In the gardens of the monastery I'm pulling weeds in the hot sun. Other brothers chuckle as they go about their business. Ducking my head while turning as red as the tomatoes i continue on but try to pay more attention. Picking a weed I go back to what happened last night.

The girl looked young;eleven or twelve at most. She was wearing a white dress that was dirty. Maybe she was lost? How come she didn't ask me for directions? Then she disappeared. I shake my head. Must have been a dream. People can't disappear. They most certainly can't leave the smell of sulfur ether. Shaking it off I pay more attention and banish thoughts of sulfur.

Several nights later...

The smell of sulfur in my room has gotten worse. Each night I dream of people coming to my room with sharp teeth that glint red in the moonlight. But not tonight. Tonight I see if it's true it if I'm just dreaming. 

That night I find it hard to sleep. Halfway asleep I'll jolt upright at the faintest sound. Breathing deeply I try to lay as still as I can on my bed. Time passes and nothing happens. I start to doze off when a rustling startles me awake.  
Outside my window there's a figure. It must not see my open eyes as it climbs through the window. With a muffled thud it lands and walks to the side of my bed. I close my eyes halfway and keep my breathing as normal as possible. The figure is another woman-but not the same as last night. She's tall and has a large bust and black hair. I can't see her face with my half closed eyes but i unfortunately get a great view of the small threadbare nightshirt she's wearing.

Swallowing I see her move her hands upwards. Something wet trickles in my throat and my mouth opens of its own accord. Now why would my mouth open? My eyes snap open as I realize what it is. Out my mouth floats my blood. I want to scream but my mouth is frozen in a gaping scream. The woman is beautiful as she leads the blood to her own mouth and I breath faster at the sight of her teeth. They're sharp and pointed like in my dreams. My blood splashes down her throat and she lets out a sigh. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, it looks like she's enjoying my blood.  
Opening her eyes she sees I'm awake and has a look of panic on her face. I truly scream then. In a second she vanishes. I sit up panting and cough.The smell of sulfur is really bad in my room now.


	3. Just another day as a general in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Arthur has to chase off a demon that's hanging around his prey. He then tries to understand what happened while having flashbacks of when he was an angel.

My prey saw me! What do I do? This has never happened before! I stalk around my room in hell and wring my hands. Most prey don't know they're being fed on until they die. Gasping I fall on my bed. My room isn't so bad. It's hell after all but a nicer part. Besides I can distort reality. It has a huge four poster bed, a large wardrobe, a comfy chair, several tapestries depicting my fall and rise to one of hells finest demons. I seriously cannot make another hasty retreat when he wakes. It drains the blood he gave too fast. I cough a bit and my lungs burn. Darn it hell; always dry and hot. Opening the wardrobe I look in the mirror on the door. My wings look a little shaky. I run my hand along them and remember when I was an angel. Everyone liked my wings. Sure, there were some who got jealous because theirs were white. We were made to be perfect but we weren't. When I was young a group of angels asked dad why I got red wings. He said he didn't know. They asked me. When I said I didn't know they beat me. I still remember screaming for dad. He was busy though. Trying to stop Lucifer's rebellion. My gold blood pooled around my wings as I lay helpless to the taunts and kicks I received. Even today I can still feel an Angels foot colliding with my shin and wing.  
I close the doors fast and turn to stretch my wings. A feather falls out and I stare at it. My wings have been looking a bit bare lately... Shaking my head I go out the door to find my prey making only one quick stop to find a body. I choose my original one. A handsome man with plenty of muscles and pale skin. His eyes are dark blue and his hair is blonde and short. He came to hell for killing people and I can't say he wasn't good at it. His name was Arthur Pendragon and I took his name. When I reach the Monastery my prey is in the garden tending to some flowers. I smile tenderly. My prey needs plenty of sun and exercise to stay healthy. Healthy body means healthy blood which is delicious. Licking my lips I watch from afar. Breathing deeply I take in his lovely scent and-something else. Hackles raised I sniff again. Another demon is here and they are close to my prey. A growl rips through my throat as I stalk forward. My prey can't see me but he can sense me. He stiffens and turns around. I continue to walk around him;sniffing the air. The other demon is in the courtyard with us. Turning I come face to face with a another demon. It's got it's nose in the air and is breathing deep. I let out a possessive snarl and it balks. "Oh! Commander! I didn't see you there!" It snivels as I pace towards it. A cloud covers the sun and the breeze turns cold. It's skin is red and it's wings are bat like, while its limbs are disproportionate; long clawed arms and short muscular legs. "Obviously not Gwaine." I grind out between my teeth. As if he didn't know this man was mine! He reeks of sulfur-my sulfur! This vessel is practically bursting with my angry demonic power. Keeping it from exploding will be tricky but I like this body too much to let it go. My prey is now looking at the sky in confusion . Looking back at the shivering demon in front of me I raise a hand towards him. The nails grow long and sharp. "Leave my prey alone." I snarl and let out a howl as I slice his chest with my claws. The demon squeaks then bursts into flame. The cloud moves away and the breeze turns warm again as my rage fades. The demon will survive. Maybe. If not, I can always replace him.


	4. Meet your master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin puts off going to bed for good reason. A strange surprise greets him in his room.

I put off going to bed as long as I can. Talking I try to stall a friend from going to bed. "So then I was invited to ball instead of going to a monastery!" Laughing a fellow brother, and my best friend Elyan claps me on the back outside my cell. Mid Laugh he lets out a jaw cracking jaw.   
Shuffling my feet I can't help but feel ashamed at how i used Elyan for myself. Even though I'm scared to go to sleep doesn't mean I should keep him here. 

"Brother Merlin, why does it smell like sulfur outside your room?" My head snaps up at his nonchalant question. Resting my hand on the doorknob I shrug and smell the stench of sulfur. The cell fairly reeks of it. Quickly wishing him a good night I open my cell door and step in. Closing the door I rest my head against the wood and breathe in the smell of sulfur. I can't explain the sulfur. Logically smelling sulfur would mean that there's a demon in that place. But I refuse to accept that a demon would DARE come to a monastery for food.

Nodding a little in determination I turn around and let out a high pitched scream. There's a man in my room. He's got shaggy blonde hair, dark blue eyes that shine in the darkness of my room, and skin that glows in the moon light. His only clothes are a pair of brown pants and a open red shirt that shows most of his toned chest.

I reach for the door as he stands. "Don't bother. I can kill you before your hand reaches the handle." Swallowing around a dry throat his rich voice washes over me. For some reason i feel much calmer after his threat. Straightening, I meet his gaze. He hasn't killed me yet, and hasn't for many nights.

"You're the one who's been sucking my blood out." He nods and grins,showing sharp teeth from my past. I shudder looking at them. Lighting the candles on my small alter he smirks at the crucifix. The warm light illuminates the room and gives his hair a shine. Why am I looking at that?! Psychopathic blood-sucking DEMON and I'm noticing how beautiful his hair looks in the light of the candles? 

Shaking my head to dismiss the thoughts the demon slowly walks towards me. It braces a hand on the door to prevent it from opening. There's something almost seductive about the action that leaves me shivering. Could be that I'm scared but I involuntarily shiver under his smoldering gaze. The demon's mouth quirks up in a half smile as he looks into my eyes.   
Tilting my face towards him his expression changes to something almost tender. "A demon was scouting you out today. I can't let you fall into some filthy lower class demon's jaws."

My blood runs cold and my heart stutters. Then demon moves in a swift motion but I duck under it and brace my hands out. He's trying to bite me! No, not bite-Mark! He crowds me against the bed and I fall on my back to avoid his mouth: sharp teeth fell over his human ones. Grabbing my arms he pins them and I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head away. "No, stop!"

Much to my relief he draws away. Panting a little at my adrenaline rush I slowly open one eye. Quizzically he tilts his head and retracts his teeth. "Don't you want to be safe from other demons?" Shaking my head and stuttering I try to explain. Demon's in general I don't want! "I don't want a demon sucking my blood out!" He growls low at that but releases my hands. "I am not some low rank demon! I was an angel once, therefore, I am a general!" As if that made it better! "Once" implies that this DEMON rebelled against God! The holy goodness I serve and committed myself to!

Turning away I curl up on the bed, watching him keenly. Shrugging he leans against the door and stares at me hungrily. "Well I won't force you-no matter how much I want to." He looks momentarily unhappy at that but I exhale in relief. Then I'm tense again. This could be a trick! He's a filthy demon! As if reading my thoughts he looks up.

"I have free will too, and I hated it when it was taken advantage of. I'll leave. If you want to kill me or tell the others, I don't blame you." With that he vanishes in a puff of black sulfur-smelling smoke. Coughing I wave it away as my eyes water. 

Glancing around suspiciously I assure that I'm alone. Blowing out the candle I lay in darkness with a thousand things in my head.


	5. Heat sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets sick off Arthur's sulfur, so naturally he has to take his clothes off. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. National Qualifiers for Oral Interp were this week so I was living at school. But here it is!

By morning I still have no idea what to do. Logically, I should go to another brother and have that fiend killed. Rolling over in bed I stare at the wall. Somehow I just don't want to turn him in. "What's wrong with me?" I wail and turn onto my back, gripping my hair with both hands. A knock sounds at the door then it opens. It's brother Elyan with a concerned look. "I heard you cry out. Noted, it is lunchtime. Are you feeling alright?" Shooting up I flail around the bed and fall to the floor with my blanket tangled around me. Standing, I get a shock of dizziness and searing pain in my abdomen.  
Gasping I fall back to the bed as Brother Elyan rushed forward. "Merlin! You don't look well. Rest today and I will inform our Superior." He rushes off and I fall to the bed. Tossing and turning to try and elivate the problem, a thought comes to my head. The demon did this! The only thing that could possibly have done this was that filthy demon! Groaning I grind out a sentence. "Demon! Where are you?"  
My cries sound quiet even to my ears. If he did his, he can fix it. The smell of sulfur is intoxicating and if it weren't for the searing pain in my stomach I would have fallen asleep. But now it's sharp and every time I breathe in a pain that I've never felt before fills my internal organs.  
"What can I-Oh no. I stole too much from your beautiful body." Hands smooth over my writhing form as I whimper in pain. Then it's warm. So very, unnaturally warm. Hands remove my habit, and smooth over my stomach. When one presses in a specific spot pain flashes white behind my eyes as I cry and scream. "Stop, no! Make it stop!"   
Someone shushes me while something is poured down my throat. Coughing, I try to spit it out but the hands are incessant. I've squeezed my eyes shut to try and ward off the pain but I know who's taking care of me. "Begone vile demon! This is your fault!" I grind out. A shushing noise fills my ear and water flows down my throat again. I thrash against the helping hands and I'm instantly pinned. "Hold still! I'm trying to help!" More water fills my mouth, and having no choice, I relax and swallow the water. The pain instantly vanishes and I slowly open my eyes after a few seconds to be sure that it was well and truly gone. 

The demon is panting a little and is all I can see in my line of vision. Blue-eyes and blond, he looks more magnificent than I'd like to admit. That is, until I see where I am. My eyes go wide as I take in the flame colored room and high air temperature. Fighting his hold I start to scream. "I don't belong in hell! Let me go! Am I dead?" The demon easily holds me back and shushes me. Yelling over my shouts he manages to explain, "Yes, it's hell! No, you're not dead! My name is Arthur, and I've cured you from being poisoned. You're welcome." He lets go of me at the last part and huffs away. I've stopped screaming and now I'm huddled as far away from him on the red four poster bed as possible.  
Noticing I'm naked I grab my habit and pull it on. The demon-Arthur- had been watching me and now let's put a disappointed sound. "Oh, Merlin, you're so pretty." He coos in an adoringly hungry voice, and I glare and snap out, "You bastard! You're the one who poisoned me!" He looks uncomfortable at that and shifts his weight from foot to foot. "Yes, well-um." He coughs and looks anywhere but at me. He looks like a small child that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "That was unintentional."   
Taking this time to inspect him, I can't argue that he had bad physical characteristics. But then again, he's not really wearing anything. A red sash covers some of his chest but leaves his arms bare, and most of his chest. Tight black leather pants impress his leg muscles and chunky boots finish the outfit. It's not like anything I've ever seen before, and seems out of date for my part of the country. (Note that it's the "dark ages" during this for Merlin.) There's an awkward silence as I wait for him to say something, or do something.  
"Can I go home?" I hesitantly ask. He starts then stammers out affirmations and walks towards me, holding his hand. Pausing only once, I take it. Instantly I'm back in my room. Looking around it doesn't look like any time has passed. "Only a few minutes passed. Your superior knows your sick. Have fun explaining." He grins a sharp grin then vanishes.


	6. Akward beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes to see his feeling for Merlin for what they are.

I'm NOT embarrassed. Nope, uh UH. I totally DID NOT just tell my... Crush to figure it out. Since when did he stop being food?  
I clutch my pillow tighter to my chest and feel my face burn from embarrassment. Isn't one of the stages of grief denial? If so, I'm past that.  
Shooting up I scowl and the room gets hotter. I'm a high ranking demon: WHY can't I get that stinking human out of my head?! There's only one thing to do. 

Kill him and forget about him.

Growling I snap my fingers and appear at the monastery. Merlin's still in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. When I appear he lets out a high scream and falls back.  
Baring my teeth I crowd him into the bed.  
"I can't get you out of my mind." I crawl over his body as he cowers on his back. Grasping his wrists I put them above his head.  
"The only way to get you out is to kill you," I smirk as his eyes widen even more.  
Squirming, he struggles against me. "Wait! Before I die, I must confess something!" Really? Humans and their sense of punishment always astound me. I was an angel, but we never did anything wrong... Until I fell. Humans are different.  
I release his arms and sit back on my heels. "Well, hurry and get it over with. I really don't care about your confession."  
He seems relived but nervous as he starts. "I... I... Dear Lord forgive me, for I have sinned. I've fallen in love with a demon." He says it in a rush so I almost don't catch it.  
My mouth drops open. He's staring at me with a worried expression. I can't seem to move or make a sound. I must resemble a fish with my mouth hanging open, and wide eyes.  
My mouth closes but I continue to stare. He must mean me right? What other demons does he know?  
In that second he lunges and kisses me.  
I blink rapidly but return the kiss. He's surprisingly good for being a monk. That makes me question a few things but right now I just want him to be naked.  
Breaking the kiss I push him into his back. His lips are cherry red from kissing and his blue eyes are shining. He looks simply DIVINE. But that makes me pause. He grunts in frustration and glares at me. "How... Far do you want to go. I may be a demon, but I'm not going to do something you don't want me to." I ask and Merlin visibly perks up. A huge smile covers his face as he kisses me. "All the way." I grasp his habit with both hands and rip it in two. Merlin squeaks so I place my mouth on his and run my hands up and down his sides.  
"Don't the monks feed you?" I pant against him as my hands splay over his ribs. Not waiting for an answer, I lick and suck my way down his body. He lets out a moan and quickly stuffs a hand in his mouth. Grinning I crawl back up and pull it out. "Oh, no. We're going to have the entire monastery know what we're doing," I lick the shell of his ear and he has a full-body shiver. "Let me hear everything."  
He moans at that and I take it as a victory. Slipping down to his cock I find its already quite hard. I glance up at Merlin to make sure he knows exactly what I'm doing. His eyes are half lidded as he stares at me. Giving him a small lick i hear him gasp. Taking him down quick I hear him scream. It only takes some well placed licks and sucks to get him as hard as I think he can get. By then I hear the other monks coming closer to our room.  
Smirking, I pull off and get into some deep kissing with Merlin.  
Then door is thrown open with a bang and Merlin squeals and tries to hide himself. "ARTHUR!"  
With a snap we're in my bed in hell, both of us very naked. Merlin still looks shaken from his brothers finding him in such a situation.  
"ARTHUR! You knew they were coming!" He accuses me and I just shrug before pulling him into a kiss.  
Slinking my hands down I grip his butt and he gasps into my mouth. Slipping a finger down I stroke around his hole.  
"This might hurt a bit," I murmur as I suck a mark into his collar. Magicking some lube on my finger I prod it in slowly. Merlin gasps as I put it in fully. I groan into his body as I feel his hot insides clamp around my finger.  
"I'm going to move it now," I whisper and Merlin nods. Wriggling around I try to open him as much as possible. I must be doing something good, because Merlin's not complaining about any pain and looks like he's enjoying it. Pressing on his walls Merlin suddenly lets out a higher toned moan. I stare at him wide-eyes and press that spot again. He jolts off the bed with a cry. I stroke that spot and add another finger. Merlin must be enjoying it, seeing as he grinds himself further on my fingers. I add two more fingers one at a time until Merlin is begging. "Please! Put something it! Stoke me, do something! " He moans. I chuckle and gently pull out my fingers. "Come on!" Merlin growls and yanks me down to line up my cock. I chuckle and push in. Our breath mingles together as I push all the way in. I'm well and ready to wait for him to adjust, but Merlin is almost vibrating on me. "Move you dollophead!" He groans and grasps my shoulders to push up then down. I gasp at the feeling and start a rythem up and going. Merlin can only seem to say my name over again in the next few minutes. I grasp his penis and with a shriek he comes. I only last a second after that, filling him up. I gently stoke him through it and pull out. Panting, Merlin looks at me through half-closed lids. "Worth it." He murmures as sleep claims him. I burst out laughing, and he frowns at me with his eyes closed. "Sorry." I apologize as I magically clean us up and scoot Merlin to lay under the covers. I watch him for a bit before my eyes get heavy. "Arthur?" I grunt in acknowledgement and crack an eye. Merlin looks asleep but continues to talk. "How long can i stay?" I can feel his worry, so I pull him close and snuggle around him. "As long as you like." I murmur into his ear. The last thing I feel before sleep is his smile against my chest.


End file.
